In active solar energy systems presently available, a fluid is circulated through solar collectors by some mechanical means using conventional sources of energy, such as commercial electricity for energizing motor driven pumps. Such systems generally include electric and electronic control devices which are relatively expensive and also depend upon utility power for their energy requirements, thereby increasing the cost of operation as well as that of acquisition.